


The Art of One Sided Love

by pomme_jean_bas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Sided Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomme_jean_bas/pseuds/pomme_jean_bas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein is a dork, a huge one at that. Hell, all his friends are dorks too. It's not his fault he blindly falls in love with a certain overly-nice new boy in his neighbourhood, namely, a certain Marco Bodt, who wouldn't notice your feelings even if you were right there in front of him spilling all of your affectionate lovey-dovey words you'd been thinking about each and every time you see him. On the other hand, Eren Jaeger, a Turkish-German kid with some serious anger management issues oh so 'accidentally' starts feeling 'things' for the certain oblivious French ass Jean who's feelings for him are probably waaaay on the other side of the emotional spectrum.</p><p>Stuff gets a little messy lets say, at least Connie has his crap together, well, when you forget about his animal crossing complex.  We'll see how the rest pull through.</p><p>If they do, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Early Wake

**Quick author's note//**

Listen to 'Dominique' by souer sourire when reading Connie's POV for best results

angry venting goes so well with that song playing in the background

Mind Jean's awful language... though it is actually my language... I swear a lot okay it's just easy to vent all that crap into Jean because it suits his personality ;_;

don't be fooled by the initial lightheartedness of this fic because I swear to god it ends up tearing your heart sooner or later.

I warned you.

Alsoooooooo

 ~~Jean's band is shit~~ just kidding they're great and Marco loves the music even if sometimes its about hookers.

* * *

 

**Jean's POV**

 

I couldn't really say I was used to waking up on the floor of the living room with an aching ass and arms burning from the rough old carpet, especially, I couldn't say I was used to being in such a state with two other guys laying on either side of me. My mind was forced to think back why I was not in the comfort of my own bed, probably spooning with a pillow, and in my early morning state it was a couple of minutes until the pieces were put together. Last night, Eren and Connie were round my place for another long Sunday of band practice and stayed late, Connie was meant to sleep over for the night anyway, having a backpack filled with all his much needed necessities (“Jean! I can't just leave my 3DS at home! I'm a mayor, I have a town to watch over!”) , but it was when I was kicking Eren's sorry ass out of my house that he decided to try some of his 'last minute rescue' guilt tripping with those shitty Caribbean sea green eyes of his, telling me some shit about how his dad was away at work and his mum was in hospital and how he desperately didn't want to be home alone (“Eren, for fuck's sake you have Mikasa at home too!” “No Jean you don't understand, she scares me at night! She walks down the corridor looking like that girl out of The Ring!”) and he begged and begged and begged, so eventually I had to let the little bastard stay.

At this point in my thoughts was when I realised that said little bastard was in the process of slobbering all over me as one of his arms lay on my stomach, a hand gripping tightly onto my sweat covered shirt.

If there was anything I needed to put my mind straight, this sure as hell did the damn trick.

“WHAT _THE_ _EVERLASTING_ _FUCK_ JAEGER!” I quickly pushed the Turkish-German kid off of my body, his head which had earlier been resting on my lower abdomen was now slowly lifting off the ground which it had landed on after my little freak out. Soon I was on my feet, and I could feel a furious blush burning itself onto my face. Before there could be an exchange of words I had turned around and speed walked to the kitchen beside the living room, craving a glass of water to get rid of that feeling of nausea that was slowly making it's way from my stomach and up my throat. I could hear the quiet mumble of _“The fuck.”_ which in my ears, sounded pretty damn odd compared to his usual loud, maniac voice bursting from his lungs (God, did that kid never get a sore throat? How many soothing tablets does he take? Does he just drink honey 24/7?). Soon I heard a hiss, and turned to see just a peak of Eren at the kitchen door, having stepped back a bit due to the uncomfortable feeling of his bare feet touching the cold tiles. He looked up at me, oddly, it looked more like he focused at my ear rather than my eyes, whilst rubbing off the saliva (that had earlier been dripping onto the bottom of my shirt) around his face with the sleeve of his shirt. “Can I uh.. use your shower or something..?” he muttered, still not meeting my eyes. It was a while until I cracked myself away from this state of confusion and I finally managed to choke out a solid 'yes', and only after he didn't start walking away did I realise I had to tell him the directions to the bathroom, and did so hurriedly. As soon as he began trudging up the stairs, I turned to look at the big clock hanging over the small wooden two-seat kitchen table.

 

“5:48?”

Shit. That's fucking early.

It's been about 6 or so hours since the last time I argued with Eren, that's some world record material, I'm telling you.

“JeAAAAANNnnnnnn! I need some assistance with getting off your god daMN ROCK SOLID CARPET OVER HERE! My back is aching as if Mr Smith himself has been doing PUSH UPS ON IT ALL DAY WHILST HOLDING MR LEVI IN ONE HAND!”

 

Ah yes, Connie's distress call.

 

“cooOOOONNNIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CAN'T YOU JUST GET THE FUCK UP YOURSELF? YOU'RE ACTING LIKE MY OLD MAN!”

“JEAN YOUR OLD MAN IS ONLY LIKE 38 OR SOMETHING I'M SURE HE DOESN'T KNOW THE PAIN OF SLEEPING ON YOUR FUCKING CARPET YET.”

 

That was enough for me to form some sort of odd cry of frustration at the back of my throat and I just dropped to the ground and lazily pulled myself back into the living room.

 

**Eren's POV**

 

Entering the small bathroom I could faintly hear Connie's shout for help, soon followed by some heavy, angry shrieking from Jean, a light accent making it's way onto the stressed words. I sniggered, slowly peeling off yesterday's clothes to ready myself for a hot shower. It was sort of odd, being naked from head to toe in the house of a guy who practically hates my guts. I think those feelings aren't exactly returned on my part, the intensity of them sure was, but what we felt towards each other was on two different sides of the emotional spectrum.

Initially, I jumped as the boiling water made contact with my skin, but soon I was practically embracing the feeling of it, making it's way down my back and limbs. A sigh escaped my lips as it relaxed my muscles, it's been a while since I just let my worries wash away. Though that didn't last very long, I was reminded of last night. I had actually thought Jean might like me back, but thinking back, I should just swallow my foolish pride.

I think it was around 3 am when I had woken up, it was that once same nightmare once again. I was almost used to them by now, a repeating schedule almost, so much I grew tired with how predictable it was, yet in my sleep I relived it as a new memory. I tried to steady my breathing for now, but this time it was to no avail. Hesitantly, I had tugged onto Jean, who was laying beside me.

“Jean, Jean wake up.” I whispered, trying to wake him as gently as I could. In all honesty other methods would have probably ended with him crying at my 'idiocy' at the top of his lungs as per usual.

Luckily, this time that was not the case. Jean turned his head painfully slowly to face me, his half-lidded eyes make contact with my wide ones.

“What is it, Eren?” he mumbled, words slurred as he was only half conscious, in the dark I could almost see the outline of some shit-eating smirk.

“Do.. do you promise not to laugh.. please? At least tonight?” I almost squeaked in panic, it's just that at this time, I really couldn't handle his usual merciless teasing. The corners of his mouth turned down, and he furrowed his eyebrows, as if to focus on my face, he blinked a few times, and lazily patted the side of my arm. It felt like an electric shock.

“Eren, hell, it's god knows what hour at night, I don't have any energy to hold up a conversation, much less laugh.”

I nodded at him, releasing a shaky breath. “So you'll just listen, okay Jean?” I asked quietly.

He nodded.

“Well, I uh, had a bad dream.” He nodded again. “I have this bad dream often, it's the same one, each and every time.” He nodded again.

 

God, he sure does a lot of nodding.

Does the earth do this much nodding in his point of view?

 

I cleared my throat.

“Well uh, basically, I'm about ten or so.”

“Is that it?” He turned his back onto me, now facing Connie who was in a starfish position, face down. I wasn't too sure how the oxygen got to his nose.

I quickly responded to Jean's question. “No!”

He sighed, this time only turning his face, not to look at me, but to look at the ceiling.

“Go on. I need my sleep.”

“Anyway, I'm with Armin and Mikasa, but we're in … what looks like almost medieval times.. and there's these huge walls... huge, huge walls.”

I looked over at him.

Surprisingly, there was no nod from Jean, but his eyes had trailed to look at me.

“We were just standing there, until this... thing... appeared, it's head peaking over the wall. Now keep in mind, this wall is like.. 50 feet tall or something along those lines, and that thing was easily looking right above it. The thing was called, from what I heard from other people surrounding us, a 'titan'.”

This time there was a nod, with a furrow of the eyebrows.

I swallowed thickly.

“This titan, it just... it destroys the wall.” I slumped back. “Then these weird, smaller titans come flooding in _everywhere_. These...” I grabbed the collar of Jean's vest top, as I leaned towards him, “These things eat _people_ , Jean. For the fun of it.” I whispered harshly, my voice almost cracking. His eyes had widened considerably, though lit only by the moonlight seeping from the gap in the curtains, I could just barely see my jittering reflection in them. He nodded (What is up with all this nodding?!), this time genuinely looking speechless.

I stayed silent for a while, letting the information he was receiving sink in. His eyes relaxed, and then he spoke just above a whisper.

 

“So, these titan things.” He swallowed.

 

“Do they just have... flopping ding dongs as they run or what?”

 

I shrieked.

 

Thank fuck Connie is a heavy sleeper.

 

“NO JEAN, THEY DO NOT HAVE PEE PEES.”

 

His face fell.

“Oh... but how do they-”

 

“I have no fucking idea how they urinate Jean. I really don't.”

 

We were once again surrounded by silence, but not for long.

 

“Don't you find it weird that we're grown teenagers and are unable to say words like penis and vagina?”

“JEAN!”

“Okay okay! Calm the fuck down you pissy baby.”

 

I steadied myself again, letting him go, but still keeping myself close. “Anyway, we tried to keep ourselves safe, we really did. Me and Mikasa ran home, and we found mum, she was stuck, under the house.”

For a second I thought he was going to say something serious, with the grave look on his face.

 

“Couldn't Mikasa just lift up the fucking house? Have you seen her-”

“She was ten, Jean! TEN! WE TRIED TO SAVE MUM, JEAN, WE REALLY DID, I SWEAR. BUT WE JUST LET HER DIE RIGHT THEN AND THERE!”

 

Jean didn't say anything this time.

He just sat up, and stayed like that for a while. With hesitation, he brought his arms around me gently, in an attempt of a hug. Jean felt sort of awkward to me, as a person he never really shows any affection to anyone, especially not to someone he probably considered more of an enemy than a friend. Yet, I felt safe. I didn't realise I was shaking earlier, but his body felt very still against mine. I pulled my own arms around him, gently burying my face in the nook of his neck, so that I could rest my head lightly on his shoulder. Jean didn't seem to mind much, he slowly pulled me down so that we could lie down back on the awful carpet, and whispered “Your silly head sure has some freaky ideas about dreams, huh.”

I was too comfortable to respond, too lazy to even jab my elbow into his rib, too happy laying there, feeling secure. After a while of silence, he kissed my temple, and said his goodnight.

I could feel my heart almost beat out of my chest at that point, and I waited until Jean had fallen asleep.

I lay there still.

And as I looked up, his eyes were closed, and at that moment, I quickly shuffled up.

Leaning a hand on his face, I quietly said 'goodnight'.

And then just before I brought my lips against his, I heard a voice clearly speak over beside us.

 

“You're lucky he's asleep like that Eren, because I don't think a curt 'no homo' would work this time.”

 

I turned to be met with Connie's face, illuminated by the bright flicker of his 3DS screen which currently hit his cheek. Apart from that, he was basically in the same starfish position as before.

“What? I can't be a shitty mayor and let down the inhabitants of the town Starbell like that, I'm not a bad person, Eren.”

 

* * *

 

 

“EREN, ARE YOU DONE USING THAT GOD DAMN SHOWER YET?”

 

I jumped. Rapidly turning the water off and practically parkouring my way out and away from the water source, almost slipping onto the floor. “YES YES YES! SORRY!” I paused.

“Uh... Jean? Which towel can I use..?”

“Huh? Oh, the red one is mine, just use that.” His voice spoke nonchalantly.

Wrapping the towel around my waist, one thing was on my mind.

 

This same towel had been around the crotch area of non other than Jean Kirschtein.

 

My cheeks were in flames.

 

**Connie's POV**

 

Tom Nook is a sick life-ruining raccoon.

 

Seriously man I don't know what his fucking problem is he's just a greedy shit, all these villagers are telling me he's nice but fuck that shit, there's cockroaches in my damn house.

He can build fuck all and he just charges me so much damn money he's ridiculous.

 

“Play New Leaf!” Sasha said. “It'd be fun!” She said.

 

Fun my ass, I'd rather listen to Ymir burping out the alphabet as Reiner does those shitty armpit farts in tune.

 

**Jean's POV**

 

There's something odd about being bent over, going through your own wardrobe to find spare clothes with another guy standing directly behind you, his crotch area a mere couple of centimeters away from your ass.

I pulled out a black vest style top and ripped jeans. “This good enough for you?”

“I'll look like an idiotic punk in that.” He mumbled.

I looked him up and down a few times, and snorted. “Yeah, but imagine your skinny noodle arms in this shit, priceless.”

He went red, stuttering, “I-I've got perfectly muscular arms Jean! You wanna see?!”

He sounded almost desperate like that, it was amusing. There's no need to prove your masculinity Eren, you're still a dweeb.

Eventually he had settled on the ripped jeans (after some persistent complaining about how I should invest in something without holes), with a dark green long-sleeved shirt to cover up his 'muscles'. I thought maybe for once he'd be satisfied and keep his mouth shut, but it was only about three short minutes until his face turned into that usual scowl I was used to seeing every single day of my life.

“I haven't got any of my school resources! What am I meant to do?”

I shrugged. “Well, you're the one who wanted to sleep at my house. Don't ask me shit.”

To tell you the truth I wouldn't be surprised if Eren's hair was already falling out. He's so stressed all the damn time about god knows what and he's got that scowl on whenever I see him, he has pretty serious anger issues too, he flipped his desk in school once because Miss Zoe pointed out a few spelling mistakes he made.

 

I wandered downstairs to see Connie sitting on the couch in the living room, not blinking an eye. Just sitting like a statue, eyes glued to the ground, circles under his eyes.

I can't believe some game about being in a village full of cutesy talking animals could make a man so dead.

Maybe it was the harsh reality that hurt, knowing he wasn't a mayor in real life, just a dork drummer in a shitty band.

 

Just then I heart my mother's voice shouting from upstairs.

"Oh Jean-Bo! Mummy forgot to tell you there's a new family who moved in just opposite our house! The Bodts! I heard they have a son your age Jean-bo, walk him to school or something, he's new!"

 

 


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean meets the ever-so-practically-flawless Marco Bodt, from a family of the utmost angelic-like creatures. It disgusts him, how can a person be so damn perfect? He'll go stealing all the girls at school! Jean won't be having none of that, definitely not from young mister Bodt, nuh uh.
> 
> On the other hand, Eren sees a new light. Ashamed of his flaws as he is, he finds acceptance from his maths teacher Mr Levi, who's determination to make the kid feel better makes him warm in his stomach.
> 
> Connie is still facing the trauma Animal Crossing has bestowed upon him.

**Jean's POV**

 

 

This morning I was forced to leave earlier, just a little past 7am.

My oh so good friends decided to stay at my house whilst I was to make my presence known to the new neighbours who moved in yesterday.

As I stood before the red, freshly painted door, I could hear what sounded like the happiest family to have graced this earth. Like, some angelic voices laughing joyfully in unison.

_Is this what you hear before entering heaven?_

I straightened up, at the back of my mind I was thinking how I wish I had worn something more formal than a grey top with bold writing of 'merde, il pleut' and black skinny jeans at such a point in time, but at this stage it was simply unavoidable.

I knocked, 3 times. Just like I usually did.

The laughter had quickly died down, and for some reason I could feel my palms get all clammy.

This is it, they either like me or they hate me, no in between here.

The door slowly opened, and I was greeted by a fairly small, slender lady, probably in her early-forties. She had long dark brown hair with a few grey hairs here and there, curly, but not very much. She was sporting a huge amount of freckles, they literally littered her whole face and arms, making it appear as though her pale skin seem darker than it really was. A bright toothy smile, and strong smile lines that accompanied it, it looked so genuine, her light grey eyes getting squinty.

“Hello! I'm Susan Bodt, to whom do I owe the pleasure?” was that a British accent? My mind couldn’t register it all that well. Either way, her voice sounded very pleasant to the ear, and I felt the need to brush up a bit on my language.

I put a hand before me, ready to shake Mrs Bodt's hand. “It's nice to meet you Mrs Bodt, I'm Jean Kirschtein, the son of Elise and Antoine Kirschtein, we live right opposite.” I shivered inwardly at the sound of my parents' names.

 _Hi I'm frenchy french son of frenchy and frencher with a teeny dose of german that is my great grand_ _papa_ _._

Mrs Bodt gasped, her smile getting wider as a grabbed my hand with her two small ones, eagerly shaking it as her lips began moving. “You must be the infamous Jean-bo! Oh what a darling, your mother Elise told me all about you! My oh my, I can't wait for you to meet my son, he's new here and it'd be lovely to start school with a new friend to take you around, just hold on a second here!” The woman hurried back inside, a skip in her step as she went off to do whatever.

Damn it, that woman had a death grip like no other, to think such a petite woman with gentle features could hurt a hand so much.

God, I do hope her son isn't as intense as _her_. Sure, I wouldn't mind the super-niceness or the blinding smile that would fool the teachers into thinking that hanging out with such a goody two shoes would be _rehab_ for me, but with strength like _that_. God knows.

I was startled slightly when Mrs Bodt had returned, two new figures accompanying her. The first I settled eyes on was the middle-aged man, who stood tall, me having to look up a fair bit to see him well. Kind chocolate brown eyes looked back at me, despite that kindness they almost looked intimidating, maybe it was because of the low angle? His smile was small, not as bright as his wife's but still very genuine. He had light brown hair, a little long for his businessman look, but it was brought together with his clean shaven face and sharp nose.

Finally I took a look at their 'precious' son, who I was soon to babysit through school. I don't really know what I expected. He seemed like an almost perfect mix of the two of his parents. A small straight nose from his mother, high cheekbones from his father, dark hair neatly parted at the middle and thin lips curving into an almost saint-like smile upon his face. Delicate eyebrows, warm brown eyes, freckles dusting his cheeks, broad shoulders, perfectly clear skin, damn this boy had it all. Instead of gaining me favour with the teachers he'll be stealing all the damn girls left and right! Next thing you know _Mikasa'll_ be hooking her _arm_ with his as they stroll down the school halls as the picture perfect couple, both with smooth dark hair that you'd just wish you could run your hands through but you fucking _can't_ because _oh shit they're taken!_

“Jean-bo, this is my husband Nicolas and our dear son Marco.” My cheeks felt hot when Mrs Bodt had used my mum's nickname for me. I only felt worse, when that perfect boy Marco chuckled lightly at it, God did that chuckle already annoy me, it was like a fucking angel was happily ambushed by a cute Labrador puppy and **oh _GOD_ DID IT ANNOY ME.**

Feeling this renewed burning sensation of envy and anger at the pit of my stomach, I simply put my hand up for a little wave and the two new people, too scared to let my hand meet their deadly grips I was sure would break it into little pieces of bone, so small you wouldn't be able to tell them apart from the little rocks on the pavement. A small 'good morning' left my mouth, and in return I got a 'good morning to you too' from Mr Bodt and a cheerful 'sure is a good morning' from Marco.

His voice wasn't 100% what I had initially expected to hear. I thought more of a quite low, almost husky-like one, but I was surprised at it's gentleness. His vocal cords were like strings, little tiny people inside were probably pulling at them, calming bell chimes escaping his lips.

The envy burned stronger

That lucky bastard, my voice was what a grumpy old cat would sound like. Or an old man who's throat was sore from constantly shouting 'GET OFF MY LAWN' at stinky little brats.

“Well, its time you boys head off to school, am I right? Here you go Marco, your backpack, your lunch is safely tucked inside. Goodbye now sweetie.” Mrs Bodt handed Marco a dark blue backpack, laying a small kiss on his lower cheek (bless how short this lady was) as he put his arm around her for a side hug, muscle flexing.

I was furious. Fuck this guy. Fuck him and his flawless family and _everything in sight_.

The door closed and me and Marco stood there, I surely didn't look like the happiest person on the planet, but this guy looked like he just won the lottery.

“So, Jean-bo, huh? Cute.” his voice sounded all giggly in my ears, he seemed to have pronounced my name correctly, (perfect yet again, young mister Bodt) almost as though a French accent came naturally to him.

I dismissed his talent anyway.

“It's _Jean_. No Jean-bo crap.” I muttered.

He nodded like an obedient puppy, “ _Jeeaan_.” he lazily let it roll off his tongue. He quickly jerked his head to the side, “Say, Jean, lead the way to school, would you?” I let out a sigh, agreeing that we should be heading our way, making silly chit chat on our trip to the hell hole, also known as public school.

* * *

 

“So, you say this Ymir girl is a lesbian? But you told me there was no 'coming out' stuff, and she never said it herself, so how do you know? Are you psychic? Do you stalk her private life or something?”

I shrugged.

“Dude, one day I asked her why she never dated anyone, her reply was 'a boner is just a blood filled penis' and turned back to face the class.”

Marco sniggered, seemingly amused by this. “Oh. I never really thought about it that way you know, it makes it sound really stupid.”

“It _is_ stupid.”

Marco sighed, “Yeah, but you know, without it you wouldn't be able to have sex.”

I don't know if this particular line corroded his innocent facade, I mean, his words _were_ true, I just didn't expect something along those lines to come from him.

I snorted, “True, now come on, we need to go get your schedule and locker number.”

* * *

 

**Eren's POV**

 

 

Sitting in the Maths class, I could physically feel how painfully slow this lesson was going to be. After Mr Levi had finished writing on the board an explanation of what was to be done, I turned to Armin who was beside me, jabbing my elbow gently into his, “ _Hey_ , Ar-”

“Jaeger, you know _very well_ of the rules in this classroom. If you have something to say, say it to me, if not, petty small talk with your buddies can wait.”

I turned to the front of the class to face my teacher, “Right, yes.” I nodded.

“Mr Levi?” I asked for his attention to stay on me, quickly deciding it wouldn't hurt to ask him what I was initially going to ask my friend beside me.

“What is it?” His voice was as monotone as ever, not harsh though, as it usually was when he was addressing the class.

“Could you tell me what you've written on the board?”

The silence felt like it went on forever, I swear I almost heard crickets.

Mr Levi's eyebrows went up a bit, and then he finally spoke, “Jaeger, are you saying my handwriting isn't clear enough for you to see on the damn board? Are you saying I should take you over to that _pathetic Science teacher Zoe for them to fix you a pair of glasses?”_ His voice was raised, as if he, of all people, felt personally offended by my question.

“No sir.”

“No? Why is it no? What's wrong then? What's the damn proble-”

“I can't read sir, I'm dyslexic. Illiterate. Sorry.” I mumbled the last word. I felt ashamed, looking down at my book whilst my feet jittered underneath the desk, I could feel eyes on me, a lot of them. I never really admitted to being illiterate, I thought it was pretty obvious though, that people just knew this by now, I was sure Jean would spill something sooner or later about it.

“See me after class Eren. Ignore the writing on the board, I write it there to waste everyone's time. Irrelevant.”

His voice was almost soft, and so I just nodded to myself, waiting impatiently until the end of the class to find out what Mr Levi had wanted to say to me.

* * *

 

“Sir, what is it you wanted me for? I have my PE class next, Mr Smith won't be too happy if I'm late, I assume.” I said quickly, nervously hopping from my foot to the other as I stood before his desk, him leaning on it whilst taking a look at some papers.

“Don't bother with it, I'll write you a note for you to show the constipated ass that he can't give you hell for it.” He said it without a second thought, spitting the words out as if to quickly get it out of the way. “Enough of that, why was I not informed earlier that you've got no ability and reading and writing? What's with that?” He looked up at me expectantly. Mr Levi was a short man, even when he stood straight I was easily a few inches taller than him, yet somehow he happened to have this charm about him that made him look so tall and intimidating from the front of the classroom. Then when he'd walk up to your desk to check on your work, you'd see his true form, the short legs making you stifle a giggle as he got uncomfortably close, complaining about the horrid state of the desks and how unclean they were.

“Well it's a bit embarrassing, sir. We don't all feel comfortable admitting to our faults, y'know what I mean.” I let out a short laugh, afterwards keeping my face straight, trying to not get too comfortable around the teacher.

He sighed, running a hand through his neatly parted black hair, messing it up in the process.

“Are you aware of the author F Scott Fitzgerald, Eren?” He asked.

“I am, sir. Very. Armin loves to gush about the man often, he loves his books.”

I could've sworn I saw his lips curve up a little bit, though that could just be my imagination, “Did you know back in his time, his books sold badly because of how illiterate he was?”

I felt a lump in my throat, was he _actually_ trying to make me feel better about myself? I thought this man was sour and cold, inconsiderate when it came to other's emotions. Yet here he was, telling me my friend's most favourite author was illiterate. He who's books became classics. I swallowed the lump. “Mr Levi, how-”

Before I could say anything else, he placed a book in my hand. “The Great Gatsby, go have a go Eren, you can do it. If you need any help just come to me at lunch or something. I stay here on my own, it's not like you'll be a bother, I can read it to you.”

* * *

 

**Connie's POV**

 

 

My eyes bore into the back of Reiner's skull, who was sitting in the row before me, a seat to the right. I couldn't focus on the lecture, so I just focused on Reiner, who's light blonde hair was much easier on the eyes. It reminded me Isabelle's blonde fur.. **_NO_**. NO STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT FUCKING GAME CONNIE SPRINGER, THAT'S ENOUGH, IT'S NOT HEALTHY.

I groaned loudly.

“What is it Connie, finally realised your massive crush on me?” I was greeted by the eyes of none other than Reiner Braun, a shit eating grin playing upon his lips.

“Fuck off man, I'm not in the mood for this today.”

“What is it? Are you on your man period aga-”

Before he could utter another syllable, a thick textbook had come from Annie's direction, hitting him upside the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> URGH I'M SO MUCH HAPPIER WITH THIS CHAPTER THAN THAT SHITTY PROLOGUE I TELL YOU.
> 
> YES THESE CHAPTERS WILL ALWAYS BE PRETTY SHORT BUT IN RETURN I UPDATE VERY OFTEN OKAY.
> 
> I could finally put in some proper thoughts and developments, yessssssssss.
> 
> feedback is very much appreciated.


	3. Awkward Boners and Attack on Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie reflects on his lack of concentration, Jean gets an awkward boner, and the boys get into a dodgeball tournament so intense it's as if they were in a school sports anime.
> 
> Broken noses and hot sweaty angels ahead.
> 
> With Jean's foul language.

**Connie's POV**

 

 

The long awaited end of the first lesson of the week was quickly nearing, and German class had been as painfully dull as it has always been in all the long years it had been a subject at this school. I didn't really understand the point it served in our education system, I swear to god half of the freaking students in this whole class were already fully fluent in the language, and yet they had refused to aid me in my distress when I couldn't get my head round a few not-so-complicated questions and tasks. It wasn't my fault I was a bit slow, I tried, I really did. It's not like I didn't put any effort into my work, I try my best but it just doesn't click at all, I get distracted, I fidget, make up funny little stories in my head to replay them in the small cinema residing there, I'll start drumming with broken pencils against the edge of my messy desk, along to 'Dancing in the Moonlight' and other 80s one hit wonders, the teachers never even seemed to care about all these things, my parents nag me to do better as if I don't try, and we don't have money for some crappy home tutor to get me by outside of school. I just have to deal with inability to do something correctly in class, and working in McDonald's for the rest of my life, not earning enough to have a full meal every day because all that cash was going to rent.

The bell for 'get the fuck out of this class and start getting your useless ass over to the next one' went off, and I jumped lightning speed out of my plastic gum-clad chair, knocking it to the floor with an ear-shattering thump.

PHYSICAL EDUCATION CLASS WITH MR ERWIN MOTHERFUCKING SMITH.

YES. JUST WHAT I NEEDED TODAY.

I sprinted, going as fast as my skinny bowlegs could take me out of the miserable classroom of grey walls and insanity (and Bertholdt Fubar sleeping in very awkward positions that could only be described as 'tall sleep' whilst overs drew a collage of dicks all over his sweaty face), one earbud from my earphones was still in, loudly blasting 'Children of the Revolution' as I made my way through the crowded corridors, knocking a few (dozen) people over, making me feel like the protagonist of an adventure series or film or something.

This is it.

Freedom to beat the fuck out of everyone with balls.

What's not to love about that.

 

 

**Jean's POV**

 

 

I was astounded to see that Marco getting by so perfectly well in the class.

Without _my_ help.

The smug little shit was sat very close next to me (His fucking thigh was practically rubbing itself against mine, god fucking dammit). I was forced to, for once in my life at high school, share the two-person desk with another member of the hell hole we attended. He was sat on my right, which was a huge mistake made by spontaneous decisions decided by two complete dorks (plus a teacher). Me being a typical right-handed member of society and him being a very special and rare leftie, there was a war of the elbows that endured the whole fucking lesson. Each and every single time the teacher called on us to focus on him and not a little fight, there was a break, but in that damn break Marco crossed his arms, leaning more to my side just so he could freely place his elbow on top of mine in that 'take this, bitch' way and there was no fucking thing I could do because this angelic shit had the strength of some inhumane mutant cuddly carebear or something. It was ridiculous, but I had predicted this strength much earlier on in the day, so it was only confirming my suspicions and nothing else.

Speaking of which, I had also happened to have been correct earlier about this motherfucker gaining all the damn girls left and right with no effort. He'd smile charmingly just like he did this morning for me, introduce himself, he'd say he's new, and the girls were practically bowing at his feet. “Oh Marco, we share this class together, how about you sit with me? I've love to help you out.”

Then came the part I really liked, it satisfied me beyond belief, each time it happened I could feel a smirk engraving itself on my face.

“It's really nice of you to offer, but I'm afraid I don't want to trouble you. I've got Jean over here who was lovely enough to get me by here, no offence or anything but I'd rather owe one person favours than a couple.”

The girl's smile would falter. _Yes mon chérie, you heard that right. Young mister Bodt over here is my responsibility, by the time I'm done no pretty girl should be falling into his strong, muscular arms, oh no. But not to worry, bachelor Jean Kirschtein from Trost is still single, and ready to mingle. Oh how you'll regret ignoring me like that young lady, I'll make you pay, just you wait, you'll be screaming my name as I-_

 

“Jean!”

 

I gasped.

Feeling his hand patting mine, I jumped up, startled at the sudden soft call of my name.

 

“M-Marco!” I called back desperately, breathing heavily to steady my poor heart. “Don't scare me like that you dick munch!”

 

Marco bit his bottom lip (with those perfectly straight white teeth, god damn where are this guy's flaws?), seemingly suppressing one of his famous giggly chimes. How can this guy still be so manly in my eyes even when portraying the behaviour of a shy anime school girl? “The bell went a couple of minutes ago, _Jean-bo_ , you stayed here so I came back to quickly get you, what seems to be the matter, huh?” He looked a little concerned, eyeing me up and down as I stayed in my uncomfortable 'you scared the crap out of me' position.

The way he said my name was becoming irritating, it flowed out of his mouth too smoothly, it reminded me of a strawberry being dipped in melted chocolate, then being fed to you slowly, intimately.

 

I could feel the blood rushing down towards my crotch.

 

NO, I AM DEFINITELY NOT FUCKING GAY.

I'M JUST SENSITIVE.

MARCO BODT DOES NOT TURN ME ON, I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT THAT GIRL FROM EARLIER.

BLOOD RUSHES FROM ANGER AND JEALOUSY TOO, YOU KNOW.

I panicked looking down quickly, right there it was. My unspeakable buddy from down below looking back at me, only my boxers and tight jeans in the way.

Marco laughed. Like, actually laughed, no silly giggle this time. Clutching his sides as those melodic sounds came out of his mouth. _“J-Jeaaann!”_ He breathed between his laughter, giving me a mischevious look from underneath his long.

 _Stop saying my name asshole!_ I furiously rubbed my forearm, hoping the blood would rush back there rather than cause me more embarrassment downstairs, I could feel my cheeks burning, my whole body was practically in _flames_.

I've known this guy for just a couple of hours, my boner was not from some make-believe hardly- possible attraction for his freckled cock, but rather from the sexual frustration that has been haunting me for too long, the lack of having the house to myself forcing itself on me. _Treat your dick sometimes, Jean, just kick your parents out._

“Have you been having impure thoughts? That's really _naughty_ , Jean. I think everyone would much prefer you keep those out of of a working and learning environment.” I shivered, _this fucker was trying to joke with me!_ I sent a scowl his way, getting up and dragging his ass out of the class.

“Fuck off you Jesus freak.” I muttered.

 

 

**Eren's POV**

 

 

It was too soon when Mikasa decided to intrude on our conversation, saying she was escort me to my next class. It turned out she was waiting (as usual) and was worried when it turned out I had to stay behind for a quick talk with Mr Levi. She said I shouldn't be hanging around with dodgy teachers, especially when they look like stoners.

Speaking of dodgy, Mr Smith was probably planning another dodgeball tournament for our class today. I didn't mind, it was a pretty good excuse to beat someone's ass, and an even better one to take act on a grudge you have against someone.

Standing in the changing room I was in fear of who were to be the captains today. There's always an incredible feeling of tension between everyone when getting changed before the lesson, a mutual respect to stay neutral until joining our teams, and after that it was hell.

We lived in fear of the titans.

Those 'titans' being Reiner Braun who was the 'iron titan', Bertholdt Fubar who was the 'colossal titan' (was this a reference to his dick? Heck if I know), Annie Leonhardt the 'female titan', and Ymir.

 

I don't think Ymir even has a surname.

Her and Annie were the only girls in our whole class, I wasn't really sure why the latter was here, but Ymir explained that her teacher told her 'a lesbian in the class is a hazard' so she complied with the request as long as it kept Christa safe even though she thought was a 'mad gay' thing to for the teacher to say.

 

I paused.

 

_Eren Jaeger. You rhymed! Way to go son, 10 points to you!_

 

**Connie's POV**

 

 

We were all sat on the cold hard wooden floor of the school gymnasium, impatiently waiting. Mr Smith was pacing slowly before us, a finger resting on his chin as he pensively decided today's captains for the two teams. We were all sweating, afraid of the choices he was to make right then and there.

“KIRSCHTEIN.” his voice boomed.

 

I sighed loudly in relief, thank the gods for chicken nuggets and today's decision. Now, who's the master of the opposing team?

 

“JAEGER.” my happiness was shattered.

 

I could practically hear everyone's eyebrows shoot up in unison, uncomfortably fidgeting here and there as I felt my heart fall into a bottomless pit filled with undigested food. Was this man fucking _crazy?_ Oh hell no, no moron puts Jean Kirschtein and Eren Jaeger on opposing sides! Much less in such important life-changing positions! This motherfucker was asking for a crime scene, was he even sane? I turned to my left, Ymir looking back at me with a face that had 'we're dead' written all over it. She shrugged and saluted me, the colour draining from my face.

 

**Jean's POV**

 

 

This match is going to be survival of the fittest. France against Germany, no way am I letting that dickless hermit Jaeger win this battle.

My heart faltered a little when Mr Smith said Eren was the first to begin with choosing a teammate, but it was only one, then it'd be mine, then his again, and so on. I had to choose wisely. My eyes met with Marco's, he smiled warmly, mouthing a quick 'you can do it' with a small thumbs up.

Damn it man, this ain't a cissy chick flick, the smile would've done just fine on it's own!

Eren sent a 'son I'm gonna fuck you up' smirk towards me, the anger in my stomach was already burning. He didn't take his eyes off me as he gave the name of his first teammate.

“Connie, you're with me.”

 

WHAT?

You do not just take my best friend and make him turn his back on me! That's not in my good book, not at all, that's just hurtful, unspeakable.

Who's presence on my team would fill Eren with the same feeling betrayal?

In my line of sight I saw a familiar small blonde boy switch his position so that he was resting on his knobbly knees, messy locks of hair falling before his eyes. Armin Arlert was what I could only describe as Eren Jaeger's saviour. This boy was exactly what I needed, an incredible strategist to keep my team straight when little members were left. His small physique will be dealt with much later on.

I looked Eren in the eye. “Armin.”

His expression plummeted, it was humorous to see him so helpless.

Yeah, not as fun when the tables have turned, huh?

“Reiner.”

FUCK! I was meant to have that guy! But there's always a downside on the other team too, if we're trying to be optimistic over here, because Reiner is a pretty big target for the loser throwers.

“Marco.”

I spoke with confidence, no one knows this guy like I do yet, I know of his strength, they won't see it coming from an angelic creature as such.

“Bertholdt.”

Damn it man don't hog all the Titans!

“Annie.”

“Ymir.”

“Thomas.”

and so it went on, and on.

 

* * *

 

 

**Eren's POV**

 

 

The game was lasting too long, and by the looks of things, the winner of the tournament was unpredictable.

“Eren!” A voice beside me hissed. “Dude, I know you're all hyped up, but you can't start any stupid shit! Don't try to jump over any boundaries again, this game is important, I'm pretty sure we'd all take turns kicking your fucking ass!”

“Connie, please just shut the fuck up. You wish you could take me on like that if it goes wrong.” He rolled his eyes at that comment. “Besides, the asshole was taunting me and you know it! I still have that taste of blood in my mouth, what was I supposed to do?!”

This time Ymir nudged into the conversation, “How about just take one for the team? Grow up Eren, you nearly cost us the game, and for what? To junk punch Jean in the middle of a game?! That's _mad gay_ , I tell you!”

I groaned, “Damn straight! He deserved it! I could have lost the game at that moment, I shouldn't have punched Jean in his shrivelled up balls, but I didn't and I _did_. It's all in the past now, I guarantee I won't be arrested for assault.”

“As if, just you wait until a ball makes love with your face.” those were Connie's last words.

Out of irony, a ball hit him straight in the face.

“Sorry! Jean heard you guys talking too much and requested I smear the floor with one of your faces, didn't exactly go as planned.” The words came from the new boy, living angel Marco Bodt. I couldn't believe this guy, it was a grudge-filled game and he was apologising for his actions? He's moralistic, that's for sure.

A ball hit my crotch area, and I was on my knees when I heard a booming voice laugh in a maniac-driven manner.

“Sorry Jaeger.” Jean spat sarcastically, “But hurting you gives me a manly glow, don't you thing?” He joked, carassing his own face as Armin shot me an apologetic look.

That was the final straw.

 

* * *

 

 

“MAN, YOU DID NOT HAVE TO BREAK HIS FUCKING NOSE!” Connie was furious at this point, throwing his clothes about in the changing room, giving me a bewildered look of pure disbelief and distraught, not to mention disappointment. Too many long Ds.

“He deserved it.” I huffed.

“Eren, pal. Girls have to go through the process of childbirth, you did not have to get so worked up about a hit in the balls.”

I gave him a look to shut him up for the rest of eternity.

That's when I heard the changing room door creak open loudly, and a rusty voice ask one question.

“Where is he?”

 

**Connie's POV**

 

 

motherfucker I'm out.

 

**Jean's POV**

 

 

After a trip to the nurse's office, full of our infamous redheaded Medical Officer Petra Ral making a big fuss of the excessive, never ending blood dripping from my deformed nose, I had returned to changing room, refuelled anger burning deep within me as I seeked to fuck shit up for the last time. The game was won by no one, cancelled because Jeager Bomb-fucking-bastic decided it was rational to break my nose for having a little fun.

I saw Jaeger standing there, the long-sleeved, dark green shirt that he had borrowed from me was only half way on. He shivering like a weiner dog in the winter snow. My gaze flew to Marco's tall figure standing a little further away, clad only in the slightly small (and unforgivably tight) gym shorts provided by the school's 'lost and found' department. It was physically impossible for a human being (if that's what he _really_ is) to look so good, nay, better, covered in sweat, sticking his perfectly soft looking hair to his forehead. I could almost feel blood rushing down there again (if I had any fucking blood left, that is!).

No homo.

Definitely.

I gave him a curt nod, his features relaxed and he looked almost saint-like, just like in those old religious paintings. I could sense an almost Christ-like aura around him, it was almost painful to look away.

Yet I must, Jaeger is to face his doom.

Before a word could leave my mouth, a water bottle hit me square in the chest.

"Was that really fucking necessary, Eren?"

"Yes."

It was less than a minute until we were impatiently throwing fists at each other, the majority of the changing room forming into a stuffy crowd, either cheering me on or the devil. My nose resumed it's bleeding again, and I could feel bruises coming on where Jaeger had collided his fist successfully with my body. It was when I was about to jam my fingers down his throat in order to cause him discomfort that one of the least expected things happened.

Mikasa Ackerman, the woman who was all I ever wanted and couldn't have, had knocked down the fucking door, scarf swaying in the non-existent wind, her hair flowing in that pocahontas-way. I gasped as she incredibly strutted over to where I was straddling Eren on the floor, and she just kicked me the fuck off.

I think he's had just about enough of your sexual harassment, Jean." Her soft but monotonous voice rang loudly, as she picked up her precious baby Eren off the floor, also taking with her the long-sleeved top that the boy had discarded halfway through the fight.

"We're going to go report this. Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after many fails with this chapter, I am finally uploading it, shorter than it initially was because I like sticking to the whole 'short chapters, frequent updates' thing
> 
> http://pomme-jean-bas.tumblr.com/post/83735444916/a-doodle-dump-of-my-own-precious-little-fanfic lookie here i drew fanart for my own fic because im sad like that
> 
> follow me on tumblr for precious spoilers of future chapters
> 
> feedback much appreciated


	4. A Gift from Heaven and the Voice of a Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A subtle few words from Marco Bodt was all that Jean Kirschtein ever needed to hear, feel, understand, it was all his mind had craved since he was a little boy, and his wish was granted.
> 
> Eren Jaeger asks his teacher Levi to read to him, but lacks the ability to focus on the words.

**Marco's POV**

 

After the pretty asian girl (who I was later informed was Mikasa Ackerman, the adopted sister of Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirschtein's ex(?)crush) had taken off with Eren under her surprisingly muscular arm, Armin was soon hurrying off as well, wobbling as his bottoms were still only halfway on and constantly falling to his pinkish bony knees. As the door closed for the third time in the space of 15 minutes, we all stayed in complete and utter silence. I was almost scared, did this happen every time there was a dodgeball tournament in PE? I sure hoped not, it was overwhelming and my mind was constantly buzzing with concern over my team mates. My only relief was Jean, who showed an impressive talent at group work, the boy even made sure no one got a more serious injury than he himself. Watching him was almost mesmerising, it was just as if he belonged to be a leader of sorts. I felt almost like a proud mother hen (shame me) when I looked at him, in that sort of 'look, I made a friend. A smart, dorkish friend. Look at this idiot, he hasn't pushed me away!'

Though not all about him was so great. This gloomy cloud perplexed me beyond utter belief.

Jean Kirschtein was ultimately a mix of a typical teenager, and not so typical teenager. A hybrid of sorts if you'd like to call it that.

Now now, I don't mean to offend, the guy himself is nice to be around and easy to get along with, in my eyes anyway.

But he was a ball of confusion and that was that. Throughout the whole first lesson, in between our little elbow misadventures, his head would perk up to look curiously over my shoulder, he'd persist it was to check how I was doing in the lesson and that I hadn't gotten anything wrong, no matter how many times I told him I was doing just fine and that I understood everything. He'd mutter things under his breath, this was usually when reading, at one point when he was looking at my work I heard him mumble 'his handwriting is orgasmic' but I brushed it off as some ridiculous nonsense he was thinking when not in the correct state of mind, or maybe he used _not_ the word he was thinking about.

Jean also had a habit of slipping into French mid-conversation when he wasn't thinking before speaking. It was kind of cute, really. Just a silly thing, I made sure he was aware of the fact that I didn't mind it and he shouldn't be embarrassed about it. He seemed to get embarrassed a lot now that I mention it, I'd look at his face and the blush seemed to always stay in place, he'd even stutter if he felt very uncomfortable, and that was most often if he was surprised, as if each time someone made him jump it was because he had been doing something unspeakable.

 

Maybe he was jerking off under the desk?

 

Oh God, I sure hope not, there's something unsettling about sitting next to a guy in English (with a teacher who was very elderly and barely moving) a row away from the front of the classroom with the closest girl being 5 seats back, whilst he was pleasuring himself.

_Too close to me, man! His thigh rubs off on mine the whole lesson!_

I felt nauseated just thinking about it. I shuddered inwardly.

 

“M-Marco..?” I heard a gentle whisper coming from lower down.

_Was my dick talking to me?_

I looked down to check. No, it was just Jean, looking back up at me like a vulnerable puppy with blushing cheeks and soft eyes.

I-I mean.. all eyes are soft... you wouldn't want to go poking one, I'm sure. I did dissection on one before, it was disgusting and vile.

However, now is not the time to be thinking about eyeballs, I need to help this weak boy up, he probably hurt his back really badly when Mikasa had knocked him over like that. Poor thing, she just looking out for her brother and happened to fall witness to such a stunt.

I went down on one knee, knowing that this way I could give him additional support when standing up (which he would probably need).

“You did great.” I mumbled, my lips slowly curving upwards.

I reached out to grab his hand, gripping it tightly.

“Do you think you can stand up with me, Jean?” I asked him quietly, not wanting to scare him with a louder sound, he was pretty jumpy.

But the boy froze in place, his hand felt sweaty in my clutch, his eyes unblinking, they just bore straight into mine.

Then he jerked slightly, but his hand stayed in mine.

_What was this guy? Raven? Did he just have a vision?_

 

“Yes.” he croaked, squeezing my hand back.

 

Was this guy reading my mind?

No, hold up, I asked him a question before,

 

“ _Do you think you can stand up with me, Jean?”_

“ _Yes.”_

I quickly pulled his him towards me, hoping he'd fall into a crouching position and not into my arms.

I don't think he had the energy to truly stand up, and he just ended up burying his face into my chest, I was ready to jump back, but I was surprised that his cheeks were warm and didn't feel that uncomfortable against my naked skin. He just stayed there, his hand still in mine, whimpering, “You're my Jesus, Marco. My saviour. I prayed for you and here you are.”

Was this guy in the right state of mind? What was he babbling on about?

“Urh, Jean? We're gonna have to take you over to the nurse's office one again I'm afraid.”

He breathed a loud sigh, “I need to recharge. _Please,_ just give me a few moments, let me stay like this for a while, that's all I'm asking for.” he sounded truly desperate, and I patted his hand, afterwards putting it in my grip again as I used my other hand to draw light circles on his lower back with my fingers.

“Okay Jean.”

And we stayed.

 

**Jean's POV**

 

After Armin's leave, all was silent.

A few people in the changing room had departed, now fully dressed and ready for the 15 minute break before the start of third lesson.

It was only after I had collected all my thoughts neatly that I turned to look up at the freckled jesus boy who stood tall, face full of unspoken concern.

“M-Marco..?” God, I sounded like a weak bastard. I don't want him to think I'm just a pathetic potato with limbs.

At first, Marco had looked down, confused, at his feet (or crotch? I hope its the first one to be honest) his eyes then trailing up to see me. He looked at me just like that, for a bit, after a while a short grimace appeared on his face, but then he knelt down before me.

“You did great.” That smile.

My heart stopped. He grabbed my hand.

“Do you think you can stand up with me, Jean?”

I think I found him, that something.

I replayed it all in my head, and it made perfect sense to me. Ever since I was a kid I would be on both my knees before my bed, begging for help, or for, in another case,  to make God just take me instead of having to hear hurtful words that tore my heart in half every day. As I feel asleep, I was praying to whatever is in heaven 'please send me someone who wouldn't be a felon'.

At this point, how could I question God's existence.

Or not God's, but it was some presence that heard me, I was almost sure.

Marco Bodt was the first person who said I was great, after they chewed me up, spit me out, and stepped on me.

I was graced with him, his soul, his company, a halo was almost visible above his head.

_Don't take him away from me._

“Yes.” I choked up, my vocal chords almost pressuring me to shout it. I squeezed his welcoming hand, not wanting to let go at this point.

Before I could register what was going on, I was jerked forward and landed straight into the guy's arms.

All the energy had drained from my body, and I felt warm inside, my limbs weak, and I couldn't bring myself to do more than just bury my face into his freckly chest, practically breathing on his nipple.

“You're my Jesus, Marco. My saviour. I prayed for you and here you are.”

_Stay with me._

 

**Armin's POV**

 

If there is one thing that's difficult, its trying to make an insanely stubborn person believe something completely against what they have initially witnessed with their own eyes.

“Mikasa!” I groaned, pulling my pants up. “It's not what you thought it was.”

Her fiery gaze hit me like a typhoon, “Armin, I saw Jean shoving his fingers down Eren's throat, straddling him as he wriggled, sweaty and blushing. What _else_ could it have been?”

“They were having an argument after a game of dodgeball! These things happen! Wasn't that right, Eren?” I turned to the naked boy behind me.

Not completely naked, he still had his boxers on (I would call this a shame, but the situation calls for a serious attitude).

He had his trademark scowl on, eyes practically burning a hole into the ground as he stood with his head tilted, he looked practically broken.

“See..?” I said, hoping Mikasa'll just let it slide.

That was not the case.

 

**Levi's POV**

 

It was lunch when I could finally sit down for a pretty fucking lame excuse for a break (not to mention the classroom was absolutely filthy with papers scattered around because the kids don't put away the fucking resources). Sure, I got to eat the chicken and bacon sandwich gifted to me, from Erwin Smith who had heard that I unfortunately left my own food at home. He ended up babbling on about some dumb dodgeball game me had earlier that ended with pained penises and broken noses.

Who were the idiots that did all that shit?

 _One of them was probably Eren_ , I shrugged.

I tried to be a subtle ass when grading maths test papers, I swear, but all these kids were fucking idiots.

Except Armin, that little blonde boy was a damn genius if I do say so myself, _maybe he can take my place when I retire._

Nearly everyone else got a huge fucking F on their paper, I managed to give some generous E's for effort. One of the receivers was Jaeger, he tried so hard it almost made me want to cry. I didn't know if the sadness was from how pathetic his attempt ended up being, or the pure determination this kid had despite his lack of talent.

Just as I wrote my last F, there was a knock on the classroom door. _What little shit decided to intrude and take up the only remaining free time I had left?_

I groaned, my back aching as I stood up, feeling old as hell itself. I slowly dragged myself over to the door, opening it to be greeted by a certain Eren Jaeger who looked like a nervous little princess waiting to be asked to prom.

“So?”

He jumped at my voice, I guess I sounded pretty deadly, but in my defence, the knocking was really the last straw.

“I was uhh.. wondering if you could.. possibly.. read for me?” His voice was a jittering wreck, damn it, I wasn't that scary! I almost felt sorry for him, having to look me in the eye.

“Come in.” I let out a long breath, and Eren had quickly waddled in, now standing in the middle on the classroom.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I quizzed his idiotic behaviour, not even bothering to keep my language clean with this boy. “Sit the hell down.”

He sat himself down at a random desk, face going red. I had dragged over my own chair so that I could sit comfortably, directly opposite him. The boy seemed to have trouble looking me in the eye, and I had to take the book from his hands myself.

“How far have you gotten? You seem to be pulling through well.” I muttered.

“Page 66, second paragraph. Armin helped me read it at break, and in English class too. It's a bit confusing sometimes, I just want to listen for a change, if that's alright with you Mr Levi.” Eren practically squeaked, still refusing to meet my eye.

I sighed deeply, and began reading.

“The large room was full of people. One of the girls in yellow was playing the piano and beside her stood a tall, red haired young lady from a famous chorus, engaged in song. She had drunk a quantity of champagne and during the course of her song she had decided ineptly that everything was very very sad—she was not only singing, she was weeping too. Whenever there was a pause in the song she filled it with gasping broken sobs and then took up the lyric again in a quavering soprano. The tears coursed down her cheeks—not freely, however, for when they came into contact with her heavily beaded eyelashes they assumed an inky colour, and pursued the rest of their way in slow black rivulets. A humorous suggestion was made that she sing the notes on her face whereupon she threw up her hands, sank into a chair and went off into a deep vinous sleep.  
‘She had a fight with a man who says he’s her husband,’ explained a girl at my elbow. I looked around. Most of the remaining women were now having fights with men said to be their husbands."

I paused and looked up at Eren. At this point he was resting his head in his hands, looking straight ahead with an absent-minded look on his face, his eyes radiant as usual, with a lazy smile playing on his lips.

I slapped the book down on the desk.

“Eren, are you even fucking listening?”

He straightened up like a spring, eyes widening and arms going straight by his sides.

“Y-YES SIR.” He shrieked. We're not in the army, kiddo.

“It didn't look like it.” I leaned forward, he didn't really come here for reading, did he?

Jaeger was breathing heavily, unfortunately the warm air escaping his mouth was hitting my face, his cheeks turned a scarlet shade of red, little beads of sweat collecting at his forehead. Those soft-looking full lips were parted and trembling, I-

wait hold the fuck up.

Those thoughts are illegal, the kid isn't even at the age of consent!

I was still waiting for his answer.

“M-Mr Levi..” His voice sounded _so_ submissive, God, it wasn't good for a 30 year old man to get his sexual drive worked up over a 17 year old boy such as himself. It's not even like he was trying to do this, I was just a dirty bastard, a heavy work load brings many types of frustration upon a man. I should definitely not be thinking of pinning a fucking kid against a desk and making him cry my name.

“It's just.. your voice..” He breathed, damn it, “It's very... relaxing... pleasant to listen to... It's the reason I can't focus in class.. Mr Levi..” He had trouble even forming words, eyes getting lidded.

For a second I thought some motherfucker drugged his kiddy drink at lunch.

He had his head hit a few times in dodgeball, I'm sure he isn't even thinking straight, I can't take advantage of him like that!

But whatever I felt was more overpowering, and I brought myself closer to Eren, “We'll have to do something about that, won't we?”

It was when I heard his breath hitch when it happened.

“YO YO YO, LEVIIIIIIIIII! GUESS WHO FINISHED GRADING THE BIOLOGY PAPEEEEEEERS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUTHA F'KA
> 
> *cries about how oblivious and ungraceful Marco Bodt's mind is*
> 
> idk man this fanfic is a rollercoaster.
> 
> its mainly for shits and giggles, keep that in mind, but i wrote jean's part in all seriousness.
> 
> he just wants to be accepted, loved, even. marco gives him the hope that things can be better and that he doesn't have to feel bad about himself.
> 
> feedback much appreciated


	5. A Filler from The Lazy Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author of the fanfiction, Maximo, has had many exams that have been going on forever and finally has time to upload a very shitty and very short filler chapter with some more character interactions and a little character development for Connie that all must know.
> 
> I shall upload a proper chapter tomorrow or the day afterwards.

**Eren's POV**

 

I don't want to recall what happened yesterday at Mr Levi's classroom when I went to ask him to read for me, truth be told I don't believe I was in the correct state of mind at that time, for I knew I had something wrong ever since my little row with Jean in the changing rooms after that intense PE lesson. I don't even remember how the fight started but I knew it happened when Jean got back from the nurse's office with a broken nose, right after Marco finished venting his worry behind me, it seemed the boy _really_ cared for his new horse-looking friend and that was kind of cute, as long as he stays out of the relationship area that is. I sort of called dibs on _that_.

Alas, we are keeping all of that day behind us.

Its the beginning of a new one, and I don't plan to return Jean's disgusting clothes back to him, they were given to me and they shall stay in my possession. At least, until he decides to snatch them away from me, but I shall not go down without a fight, I'm a strong young man and a French horsey-arse, two-toned undercut, hot... beautiful... fine specimen, cannot beat me.

Not at all.

I called up Armin.

“Hello? What do you want Eren?”

“We need to talk about the horse.”

I heard an annoyed groan on the other side of the line and a slam of a book. “ _Again?_ I'm sorry Eren but I really _couldn't_ care less about your issues with that stupid crush of yours! I have my own damn love problems and you're really not helping.”

I paused. _“Who is it?”_ I hissed.

“That's really none of your business.” Ah, the usual snarky tone.

“It really is, you know my crush Ar, who's yours?”

“I never bloody asked to know who your damn crush is!”

He was getting a little moody.

“Fine, I'll find out eventually.”

I tapped 'end call' rapidly, pissed off that my own best friend wouldn't tell me such valuable information. I could totally set him up!

 

**Jean's POV**

 

I stood before the Bodt house. My foot was tapping impatiently. Today I had worn somewhat more appealing clothes than before, a red chequered shirt, unbuttoned with a grey tank top underneath. I wore black skinny jeans, which were often a must when it came to my wardrobe, and dark grey converse.

 

Hold the fuck up, why am I describing my outfit to you? This is beginning to sound like My Immortal, oh god.

'I wore blak eyeliner and blakc neil polis and a black top with a dark grey corset (almost blAK) nd riped fishnits n my hare wos blak TOO!'

I sniggered lightly to myself before knocking on the door three times, awaiting any pleasant face.

 

Whatever had happened between me and Marco yesterday was a piece of crap. I may totally believe this guy was destiny to me, but I think I may have kinda almost nearly scared him off. I don't want that, this is a very valuable friendship. I might be using him to make myself feel better, but that's what people do, no friends feel things for each other, isn't the whole point of friendship 'you're getting me through life and that's all I need right now so thanks'? I'm about 98.99% sure that is the case, and besides that, Marco might completely be putting up this angel face façade, he could totally be a dodgy drug dealer and man, I really don't need one of those in my life. He can't really be that holy, fuck, can anyone? It might just be his shitty aura, he could totally be a sexual deviant behind my back, fucking all those girls that offered themselves to him. God damn that fucking asshole! _Je vais lui botter le cul! Bon cul recherchez!_

“Hello, Jean.”

I looked up to see said asshole standing by the door, leaning carelessly against the frame with that smug look on his face. That 'I know you've been thinking about me even if it was unflattering' smug look with his annoying chocolate brown eyes lidded lazily. God damn this idiot.

I kicked his foot.

“Sup, dick munch.” I mumbled.

His heavenly chuckle tingled through the air, and he lightly grabbed my arm. “You're early Jean! Come in, please, I still need to eat breakfast, it'd be stupid to leave you outside, y'know?” He lightly dragged me and giggled, and as soon as my ass was within the walls he gracefully closed the door and walked me over to their large family kitchen.

I really can't deal with this today.

 

**Connie's POV**

 

I got woken up at 4am by the shouting that was going on downstairs. My eyes were barely open, but my ears did the job for them.

I heard the raised voices of my parents. My mum, crying. My dad, slurred half-conscious words. He's been out drinking again.

I slowly sat up on my bed, listening closely to the words that came from their mouths, the hissing, broken sentences, wishing death upon each other. It's sick, knowing that I consider this 'perfectly normal'. Just the usual, what else would it really be to me.

I stood up to go quietly get dressed, trying not to alarm anyone in the house of the fact that I was now awake. Quickly putting on some jeans and a hoodie, I opened my window and hopped out (A* to my parents for buying a bungalow) quickly jogging off to Reiner's house, seeking some sort of comfort.

 

**Armin's POV**

 

It was lunch when I was sat in the library on one of the beanbags. Just in a corner in the Shakespeare section at the back where I could see the whole of the remaining library. I had looked up from my copy of The Merchant Of Venice to have a look around, seeing almost no one there, just a few scattered around. However my eyes caught a familiar bald head. Connie. He was sat there, his head in his hands, eyes half closed with purple circles beneath.

I was about to approach him when I realised he wasn't actually alone. I mean, he was sat alone at the table, however there were two backpacks, of which only one was his.

I sat back, observing. I didn't have to wait for long though.

Soon I saw a big built blonde jock come over to him, standing beside his chair and rubbing circles on his back.

 

_Reiner?_

 

Are they even _friends?_

 

I mean, I'm not that close to either of them if I'm completely honest.

I've only seen them exchange a few odd sentences, usually really bad jokes, or they'll insult each other.

 

_Are they dating?_

 

I hummed.

 

None of my business.

 

I returned to the book.

 

**Connie's POV**

 

I felt a presence beside me.

“Are you feeling any better?” Reiner's deep voice was almost a whisper, and I felt his large hand massaging big circles on my back.

“I could be much better.” I uttered, not even bothering to look up. “Uh.. well.. thanks for letting me into your house anyway. I really didn't want to listen to what was going on.”

“It's okay.” He took a deep breath, “You know I'm always here for you, right? I know I live with a few other people but that doesn't mean you can't come over always, I'd rather you feel safe, y'know?” His words were laced with concern and pity, none of which I needed but both of which I was greedy about receiving. Don't get me wrong, I'm not using him as an advantage, I love Reiner (queue screechy 15 year old American boy screaming 'no homo') but sometimes I just like being cared about.

Its a new type of feeling.

 

**Jean's POV**

 

I was sat in the last class of the day, art, right next to our prince freckled charming, who was furiously scribbling a flawless sketch. I couldn't really take my gaze off of his slender fingers that gripped the pencil tightly, his tongue peeking out between his cherry-toned lips. His sharp nose looked so much more delicate in profile, the tip curved up a bit, causing a little bump at the end to the otherwise straight nose. Christ, this guy probably had the cutest nose going!

I heard him take a sharp breath, followed by a groan. “Oh, fuck me.” He muttered.

_Gladly._

 

Suddenly he turned to me. “Uh, Jean, do you happen to have a rubber?”

The whole class went silent. I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn. Was he suggesting something? Did he want to..? Hold up do not tell me he wants to get it on with a girl?!

 

“M-Marco! You know... don't just go asking things like that!” I stuttered, eyebrows furrowing.

Marco put on a confused puppy look, “I'm just asking for a rubber, this is an art class, is it not?”

Then the realisation edged itself onto his face.

“Fuck! I forgot you Americans call a condom a rubber! I meant an eraser (he looked uncomfortable saying this word) I'm so sorry, I just embarrassed myself.” He began chuckling, and I was baffled by how he just blew it off in the end, like, I was embarrassed for him.

“You dork.” I smiled.

 

**Eren's POV**

 

***mission impossible music***

 

I hid behind a bush, peeping over it just slightly, searching for a familiar blonde bowlcut-type kid.

 

_ Scanning. Scanning. Scanning. _

 

_ BINGO! _

 

I was just about to creep over, super stealth, observing him like a new species.

 

“Eren Jaeger, what on earth are you doing humming mission impossible music as you hide behind a damn bush?”

I jumped at Mr Levi's familiar monotone voice, almost letting out a cry. “Mr Levi! What on earth are you doing spying on students! How improper!”

“I can assure you that in fact you were the one spying.”

 

_ Right. _

 

I cleared my throat. “I shall be off now, goodbye.”

I ran off quickly, too scared to be near Mr Levi for any longer after what had happened yesterday.

Then I saw something I was not used to seeing.

 

Connie walking home, with Reiner.

 

He's _friends_ with _Reiner?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deeply sorry for the lack of chapters for almost a month.
> 
> exams and health and bad things and what not.
> 
> I shall update as often as I can, feedback is still much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is pretty shitty for a first chapter
> 
> my writing is still shit but bear with, bear with. this story is a bit of a work in progress still, I rely heavily on spontaneous writing and it usually works. also Connie isn't pulling through well with Animal Crossing. He'll feel better one day, maybe.
> 
> Leave me feedback okay, I need to know opinions. Don't take this fic too seriously until we get more heavy into character feelings.
> 
> I'll write a new chapter very soon, trust me, so be ready whenever!


End file.
